


Stand by You

by Night_Panther_13



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hamilton References, based off of Hamilton cast and characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Panther_13/pseuds/Night_Panther_13
Summary: This is the first chapter of a long fanfic I'm writing which is basically me stuffing full of relationship things and also heavy subjects so be warned. ~Please don't judge~





	1. An Ant in Shadows

I jogged down the trail as I did every 4am. With its large houses and expensive cars it was known commonly as spoiled kid ville. I didn’t have many friends in my neighborhood because of this. Everyone else seemed to be content with showing off their wealth and stayed closed in behind the rich veil. I continued on my way across the path. I passed my house and barely looked up at it knowing I should do at least three more laps around the gated community. Ok well it technically it wasn’t gated but the large arch by the road gave off that vibe. I reached this “gate” and was going to turn left when someone caught my eye. I didn’t recognize this guy leaning up against the street sign. Considering the whole city knew every rich snob that lived on these streets from news articles, this stranger came as a shock.   
“Uh hi?” I asked unsure of what to say. He didn’t appear to be scraggly like someone homeless nor did he appear to be showing off. True I didn’t either but the neighborhood knew I was rather unaccepting of their standards and dressed how I pleased. So leggings and a sporty crop top were what I wore.  
“Wassup miss fancy pants?” He drawled back. After saying this he leaned his head against the post and looked me over uninterestedly. Damn he was hot. He had dark curly hair just barely tied up in a ponytail. He had tanned skin and an accent showing he knew spanish. Although it was a nice touch. His hazel eyes were very noticable. Along with that he also had a freckled face and really hot smirk. His clothing were casual, but not lazy. “Well move along unless you’re here to gawk at me.” His toned was now edging on annoyed.  
“What are you doing here?” I asked not wanting to match his tone and influence any idea of snobbiness this place gave me.  
“Can I not stand here?” he said quirking his head to the side.   
“Be my guest,” I replied losing interest. I put my earbuds back in and starting to jog. I could feel his eyes until I took the next left. The next lap past him I was determined to not look at him and succeeded, but I could feel his eyes and smirk. The last lap was harder to do and normally I tied my shoes again during this time. The loose laces flapped with every step and the temptation to stop by the stranger was too much. The sun was up and illuminated his silhouette now sitting in the grass.   
“So your back for another round?” He asked teasingly. I kneeled down grabbing my shoelaces and out of the corner of my eye I saw him pat the ground next to him. I finished tying the shoe and wanted to turn my nose up and continued my run, but in my neighborhood where everyone was coldly polite, he wasn’t. He was different, I think. I sat down far enough away from him to act as if I still was resisting and rebelling against him.  
“Are you going to say anything or should I start?” He asked now smiling fully like the human reincarnation of a sunflower. There was almost wonder in his voice. “I assume you live in one of these big houses here and wouldn't want to speak with me. I get that, I wouldn’t either.” He paused for a moment frowning. “Yeah I wouldn’t. I wouldn’t want to stay here. I would be traveling. Why waste money on something if it is only one beauty not seeing everything you can. Though I understand the need for stability.”   
“I see,” I said in reply. “So what’s your name and why are you here watching me run?”  
“No no no,” He smiled slyly shaking his head. “I can’t give myself away so fast. I will see you around though.” He stood up and gave a teasing two finger salute. I watched him turn past the arch looking back at me before completely turning the corner. I got up partly dumbfounded. I ran back and home and didn’t think anything else of the encounter.  
I put on my trainers the next morning and connected my earbuds to my phone. I quietly left the house not wanting to wake up my sleeping family. I headed down the street at my usual pace. At this moment I remembered the morning before. I slowed down a bit focusing on the archway, but I saw nothing there. I was slightly disappointed, but didn’t let it bother me much. Moving past the street sign I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I slowed down and turned around to see what it was. I squinted to see in the dark and was surprised to find the person moving towards me. Satisfied I continued to jog. He was more persistent this time and caught up with me. A smile crossing my face I pushed myself faster. His panting grew louder and he moved slightly in front of me.   
“Aye sup richy missy,” He smiled huffing through his teeth. I slowed down back to normal pace much to his gratification.   
“Why do you call me that?” I asked sparking conversation.  
“Because you live here and therefore you are rich and also female?” He rolled his eyes. The quick pace had brought us almost back to the start. He nodded his head to me and headed back to “his” post. He did that thing leaning his back his looking at me and then that jaw thing every guy seems to know how to do. I never knew how motivating a hot guy was until now. I ran two more laps than usual subconsciously showing off or maybe it was to catch a glimpse of him. Definitely it was to see him. Every lap let a new happiness shoot through my mind. First there was him stretching his arms over his head yawning. Man they way he brushed his hands through his hair afterward. Yeah definitely worth the pain. The next lap he gave a wink and rolled up his sweatshirt sleeves to his elbows. The one after that he was laying on the ground stomach down with his chin resting on his hands inspecting a squirrel in the distance. This being the fourth lap he was distractedly rubbing his thumb across his lip as he lay on his back watching the sky. The fifth time he was biting his lip and watched me, still laying on his back. The final lap I looked over and saw him undoing his “ponytail” and was playing with his dark curly hair. Locking eyes with me he rolled over and hopped to his feet. He turned his head showing off his impressive jawline. I ran to my house and was so tired that I couldn’t even go check if he was still there. It being Monday I had to go get ready for school. I practically limped up the stairs to my room. I looked out the window hoping to check a glimpse of his silhouette laying in the grass. I just barely managed to spot him through the tree in our yard, he now was holding a book.   
After school I texted my mom saying I would catch a ride home with my best friend. After hanging out with Felicia I walked home. I took the long route home. I had told her all about my mystery crush and she called me crazy. I am now convinced that having a crush on a guy who most likely comes from the poor side of town is stupid. (Yes we could figure out where he comes from everyday from seeing him walk to the gate from the east side of town, watch out girls are dangerous.)  
I saw this cute stranger about two times a week hanging around the same spot. Occasionally he would jog with me, mostly he minded his own business reading or on his phone. After about a month he finally stopped me after school to talk.   
“Hey Charlotte,” He smiled adorably. “I have decided that it isn’t quite fair that I know your classes, name, stuff about Felicia, and several other of your favorite topics I have decided you will get to know my name.”  
“Aw how generous,” I sarcastically replied. He gave my a dramatic frown. He placed his hand on the small of my back and led me to a house’s fence so we could have time to talk.   
“My name’s Anthony,” Anthony stated. “My friends call my Ant and you could too if you wanted. I don’t know why they nicknamed me, but yeah.” He rubbed his neck and looked up through his lashes nervously. “Ok I do know why they call me Ant. It’s cause compared to them I am the puppy and they are the big dogs, but I just really like being able to go aww at tiny things and I joke too much to be taken too seriously. A jerk named Thomas gave me the name but it stuck. But I swear I have gotten in a more than fair amount of fights, just my friends are the most aggressive/most badass.”  
“Aw that’s kinda cute,” I giggled. “Nice to know that Ant.” He cuffed the back of my head and licked his lips looking down trying to hide his smile. He stopped short knowing which was my house by now. I pushed open the decorative gate and twirled myself inside it closing it quickly behind me. Laughing Anthony pushed forward on the gate leaning towards me, but in a non threatening way. In his goofy little way he puckered up his lips like a duck. It made me laugh but I saw my mother looking through the window and I knew she would have a lot of questions, so I quickly signaled Anthony away and he took off like a dart. I was soon joined by my two older brothers questioning me while herding me inside. I told as much as a brick wall would.   
Yeah a week after learning Anthony’s name I have been practically forbidden from ever seeing him. Ha joke’s on my parents Mr. Poor Pants don’t care. To make up for giving me an earlier curfew he has also informed me that he is a senior in high school(Born in june being kinda young for his grade), which is cool since I’m a junior. The first snowfall has happened which is amazing! My parents’ favorite possible boyfriend I could have, named John, (huge jock, tallish and well built, plays football and basketball{I also play b-ball}, dirty blonde, and infatuated with my butt) has been on the prowl more than usual, yay. He is really not all that bad but, there is definitely something not right about him. Not in the way he behaves with others or even his performance in school. No, it’s the way he leans to aggressively towards me, how he licks his lips creepily when I walk in the room, or maybe it’s just how when I sit in front of him in class he manspreads to hook his feet around my desk pulling it as close as possible to his. I might be thinking too much into it and these are just his way of dealing with his obvious crush on me. I guess in some way this could be considered flirty and cute? I was leaving my preppy private school that afternoon when someone hugged me from behind. At first I thought it was Juniper, but this person was taller, more muscular, and definately a guy. Now I worried whoever it was hugged me by mistake. I began to blush thinking about it while quickly turning to see who it was.  
“Surprise Charlotte!” Anthony laughed. “The public schools have off today and I thought eh I have nothing better to do, might as well go see my fancy dancy friend. I would have brought Lin, Daveed, or Herc but they are all either in detention or I think Daveed is working this afternoon.”  
“Well this is nice,” I grinned. “But you know I shouldn’t really be talking to you. I am on restrictions.” I gave a very flirtatious smile my face turned towards him in the hug.  
“Well you just have to hope your parents won’t find out then,” He said leaning in like it was some amazing secret. He stilled held me in a loose hug.  
“Hey what is wrong with you man?” I voice yelled. “Last time I checked people who don’t attend the school stay outside of the fence.” Anthony had an angry expression as he realized John was talking to him. He let go of me and I felt the tension rising.  
“Square up man!” Anthony yelled. I was strange yet unsurprising to see this adorable funny guy slide into his overly brave and daring side. “Why don’t you just go…” Unpleasantness continued.  
“Buddy I’m not the one going around hitting on others peoples’ girlfriends!” John boomed throwing down his backpack. The two boys collided doing the whole two fists planted on the others chest. A crowd began to slowly form around the budding fight.  
“Anthony he is not worth it!” I hollered trying to catch his attention and break it up. “Come on! Can you please just take me home now?”  
“Don’t worry Charlotte after I deal with this punk I will drive you home,” John said soothingly. I grabbed at Anthony’s jacket sleeve. He made eye contact with me and I noticed his freckled face with flushed with anger. He ripped arm away and continued swinging hitting John in the stomach. The two boys tussled a bit and despite John being heavier Anthony held out for a good amount of time. I had enough time to think of a plan. I pushed myself to the front of the crowd and launched myself right in front of John. They stopped instantly.  
“I could have hurt you!” John yelled standing up straight.  
“Charlotte I’m so sorry!” Anthony said apologetic. I helped him up and he pulled me into a hug resting his chin on my shoulder. “Sorry.” I dragged him away from the humiliating crowd which held John who was growing more agitated. For a split second I thought he would follow us but he turned back complaining and jeering to his peers.  
“You are so dumb,” I sighed a smile playing on my lips.  
“Yeah but he can’t talk shit,” Anthony grumbled. “Is he your boyfriend?”  
“Absolutely not,” I replied.  
“Like do you have a boyfriend?” Anthony said after a long pause. There was no trace of he normal smile with the distinct smile lines that made him seem puppy like. “I probably shouldn’t pry but we are friends, right?”  
“Oh well no I don’t have a boyfriend,” I awkwardly stuttered. “Also I wouldn’t really let you hug me if I thought we weren’t friends.” He shrugged casually but seemed more relieved.   
“Tell you what,” Anthony smiled leaning over my fence. “I think any dude is crazy to not want to be with you.”  
“Is that including yourself?” I asked propping my elbows on the meatal rail.  
“I’d say so,” Anthony grinned. “Now what do you say to that.”  
“I’ll think about it,” I replied teasingly leaving him behind.   
Later that night I received a text from him. I instantly jumped to my phone when his name appeared hoping my older brother who was home for the weekend hadn’t read it. I opened up my phone to look at the text.  
“What the heck I gotta do to be with you? Lololol,” Ant texted. It made me smile, but I was waiting for something a little bit more considering I had received a similar text from John only a week ago. So it was no reply from me, yet.  
“What the heck I gotta do to be with you? Roflol,” He said now sending it in meme form. I held back just a bit more.  
“Who do I have to be for you to be with me?”, He sent again. I didn’t like that one. I didn’t want him to feel like he needed to change. So my mind was made up.   
“The winter dance is happening in like two weeks you know,” I texted. “Get started on the cheesy promposal ideas and then I’ll see where we land.” At his apartment after that text Lin would be yelling “Oh damn gurl”, Daveed would punch Ant’s shoulder, and Herc would be standing shaking his head impressed by my reply. Yet I hadn’t even thought that Anthony would have support from his friends while texting. In fact I knew very little of his friends. What I did know was that Lin was practically the leader and often had his mouth run off in class leading to a record amount of detentions. Daveed was born in France and had a big rapper like personality. Herc was the quietest, but also was this tough guy who would bust a beat for Daveed and beat the crap out of someone at the same time. In addition I knew Herc was nicknamed Herc because of his Hercules like strength. I also knew they all lived in the same apartment building. (Daveed and Herc were roommates, Lin and Ant had their own separate small apartments. They were going to be roommates, but the building had no more medium two bedroom apartments and they couldn’t afford anything more expensive so two smaller ones it was. The three apartments together were arranged that a staircase was in between Lin and Ant’s places and Daveed’s and Herc’s place was the floor above and some neighbors lived above them.) That was all I knew.  
The next week was a nightmare. John had planned ahead of Ant and had asked me in front of the whole cafeteria to go to the dance with him. I was so embarrassed but I had to say no because I really really wanted to go with Ant. The crowd hissed and so John asked again the next day. I had to walk out of there without a response. The tension was high and so I told him to step up his game and I would think about it. I wouldn’t think about it at all.


	2. Dance of the Dorks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly fluff this chapter :)   
> P.s. I have started basing Ant after a friend of mine and stuff he says and does so don't yell at me. :3

Finally wednesday came around and Anthony came through. Walking out of the school I heard some pop style music playing and for the first time saw Lin and Daveed. They were holding a big sign that said, What the heck I gotta do for you to go to the dance with me? I held my mouth as I realized Anthony had a microphone and Herc was the source of the beat. Anthony began to sing.  
“What the heck I gotta do to be with you?” He began.  
“What the heck he gotta do?” His friend mimed.   
“What the heck I gotta do to be with you?” Ant repeated.   
“What the heck he’s gotta do?” the continued supporting Ant.   
“Who do I have to be for you to go to the dance with me?” He smiled.   
“What the heck I gotta do to be with you? Charlotte will you go to the dance with me?” I could hear the approval of everyone despite their annoyance with me before at lunch.   
“Of course I will Ant!” I happily cried running to hug him. He gave me a big kiss and I laughed. His friends beat on his back and whooped loudly. Videos had been taken and pictures saved in snapchat memories. It was super awesome to everyone but John who was ticked off. I was herded by my friends to Felicia’s house. I saw Ant salute to me from the truck he and his group had piled into. During that walk I hadn’t really paid attention to their jealous teasing complaining about their own boyfriends, but I thought about the three guys I barely met that mean so much to Ant. I should describe Herc first considering he was the first one I saw. He was dark skinned and built like a linebacker. He had short hair and his eyes crinkled up when he smiled. My first impression of him was that he was like a big protective big brother. (Although he seemed way more fun than my own.) Next I saw Daveed. He was also dark skinned but lighter shade than Herc. From what I heard him speak he truly was very French indeed. He also was tall but his poofy almost afro tied up gave him more height than he really had. He also nicely pulled off the scruff look.(beards are gross) Next was Lin. I had to pay careful attention to him because he was Ant’s best best friend. He was also Puerto Rican like Anthony but had straight smooth hair unlike Ant’s. It was also cut very conservative dadish style. He too had some facial hair but was just around his chin not the full jawline. He held himself with confidence and when he laughed it was a full body excited kid on Christmas sort of laugh. His dark round eyes also had a lot of expression. He was also short. I have found in my life that many are intimidated by big strong guys like Herc should really be scared of people like Lin. They are so funny one second and terrifyingly brave and vicious the next. I had just concluded this analyst when we walked through Felicia’s door. My mind then dissolved into thoughts like “omg he asked me out” “what am I going to where” and “damn that means his ass is mine.”   
I put on the gold colored heels and looked myself over in the mirror. I was wearing a dark red and gold dress for the dance and my makeup was looking pretty dang good if I do say so myself. My dad had nearly had a heart attack when he heard I was going with this “latino public school thug”, but I was too happy to care. My hair was straightened then curled so It looks neater than I usually do for fancy events. Not to mention how much I was loving this dress. It was form fitting but not a mermaid style which made me really happy. I heard the doorbell ring and my dad stubbornly open it. I had to remind myself to walk as I went down the stairs. A long low whistle informed me that Anthony was watching. As I walked down the turn of the staircase I was blow away by how good he looked in a suit. He had his hair tied back. The stupid happy smile and him mouthing “Damn gurl” reminded me that despite how he looked he was still Ant. My dad watched like a hawk as Ant extended his hand and made me twirl around. He then received the lecture about not being too close, no kissing, etc. It was seven right now and we were going to be late if he didn’t hurry it up.   
“I want her back here before ten you hear me?” He warned Anthony.   
“Eleven,” My mom mouthed from behind him.   
“Ok bye guys we really got to go now,” I rolled my eyes and grabbed Anthony’s hand and led him away to his truck. As we stepped into the cool night and lightly ran my fingernails up his back and wrapped my arms around his neck smiling like an idiot in love.   
“Aye yo baby girl don’t get too touchy yet,” He drawled. “Aight.” He rigidly open the truck door open for me trying to not laugh. “After you madame.” I smirkingly stepped into the vehicle. “Woah bonita chiquita,” He said loudly after he closed the door making sure I heard.   
“I hope you don’t get upset with my stuffy pompous peers,” I said as we left the neighborhood.   
“I’m not scared of any of them,” He laughed. “I totally forgot something.” He checked the red light and then leaned into the backseat trying to grab something. It was a bouquet of red roses. He handed them out to me and I held them giggling with excitement. I playfully punched his shoulder. “See I would have remembered them before if it wasn’t for all of Lin’s sweatshirts he abandons there. How many does he need? He only ever wears that stupid nerdy gray sweater anyway. I love the guy like he is mi hermano, but he wears a sweatshirt once and leaves it in the backseat. It drives Hercules absolutely crazy.”   
“So which one of you owns the truck?” I asked.   
“Aye well technically it’s mine, but when you all leave home at sixteen so your parents won’t be broke because of your expensive ass, you learn to share with your bros. I love my madre but hey she knew I would be sent to one of those sad social service places. I said no. So I found the other three kids in my class dealing with similar situations and we made our pact. Although Abuela Miranda still comes around and helps us everytime she is in town. Lin’s got it the best family wise and Daveed has it the worst. He actually was abandoned by his single dad. My mom visited often it’s all good.”   
“You way over explain,” I snickered.   
“I just don’t want you thinking I’m some common thug,” He solemnly said. “You should meet my madre. She makes the best enchiladas in America. She is super book smart like you too.”   
“I would love to meet her,” I smiled. “Hey watch where your driving you missed the turn.” He did one of the most dangerous and precise u-turns I had ever seen. He whooped loudly and laughed as I told him off for being so risky. All our play bickering was silenced as we pulled up to the big country club entrance. He parked the car and we moved onto the sidewalk. It was filled with girls bustling about in their dresses and guys posing for their girlfriend’s instagram pages. Anthony looked a bit overwhelmed so we moved inside. It was a constant hum of pictures being taken on the grand staircase. Felicia begged Ant and me to pose for her photography page. I agreed and Anthony was game for it too. I stood posed walking down the stairs and got single photos and Felicia did the same with Ant as if he was fixing his tie and looking around for me. Then we had one at the top of the staircase like we were dancing and he was looking at me like I was everything that I must have blushed so much. Then Felicia let us go free and we immediately headed to the bar for alcohol free pina coladas (we are still high schoolers so). We then headed to our table as dinner was to be served in fifteen minutes. My friends soon joined us and we talked happily. But Heaven forbid John stay out of other people's lives. He stood at our table holding a club soda like it was fine champagne.   
“You ladies all look really nice tonight,” He grinned. He ran his hand over the back of Juniper’s chair.   
“Charlotte I don’t believe I met your friend officially yet.”   
“I don’t believe you have,” Anthony said. Ant reached over and put his hand on my thigh protectively. I interlaced my fingers in his. “And I’m her date not just a friend.”   
“My name is Jonathan Edward Seaton,” He announced pompously. “I hope you enjoy it here. Oh did I mention girls I’m a member here? The basketball courts are really nice. You should shoot hoops with me sometime Charlotte.”   
“Excuse us a moment guys,” Anthony said clearly upset. He led me back out into main hall which was now deserted. “I hate that guy. Let me beat his ass. Please, just once!”   
“Don’t get too caught up in his game of cat and mouse,” I told him. “Just be here with me and tonight will be amazing just you wait.” He leaned his head back and looked down the hallway at nothing holding both of my hands in his. I slowly pushed him back into the wall and kissed him on the cheek because he wouldn’t look me in the eye.   
“Oh mami don’t play me like that,” He murmered gently.   
“Like what?” I played dumb.   
“Oh you really know how to play the game,” He smirked. “I guess that’s what they teach in your pretty preppy school. How to get in the heads of people like me.” I giggled and we headed back to our table as the food was being placed on the table. John was nowhere in sight and I was more in love with Ant. He shoveled potatoes and beef into his mouth. “Damn we be eating good here.”   
“Charlotte do you think they will expect us to dance?” Felicia asked. “I really can’t dance.”   
“Dancing is easy just do what everyone else is doing,” Ant replied.   
“Like you can dance stud muffin,” Juniper snickered.   
“Square up short stack,” Anthony jokingly prodded. He continued eating and the chatter of the group continued. Soon flan, cheesecake, and fondue was offered for dessert. It was delicious. The tables were pushed to one side of the room and the lights dimmed. The nice wood floor was soon covered with dancing people. Heels were abandoned as it was now far enough in the night were they hurt a lot. The music began and it was like a steady heartbeat. It was also awkward as the high schoolers tried to dance and twerk and all that. Surprisingly Anthony was a great dancer. He knew which songs to twirl me around duringand which he needed to be solo. It was a great laugh for him to watch me struggle. Ah but his jealousy was ever present as John brought his blonde cheerleader nearer.   
“I’m going to make a fool of myself,” I said when I noticed John watching.   
“You’ve done great so far,” Anthony teased. “Here just follow my lead.” He started out doing this weird side slide thing. He then whispered in my ear to do a shimmy and a small hop. I kinda understand what he said and did as much while he absolutely rocked the floor. As the song progressed we did that weird couple move where one is like a puppet. Somehow we got through John’s awful stares as though we were middle school besties learning a doubles dance in their basement. People clapped so at least the moves were more cool than a middle school kid. Ant went to go get some water after a few songs and I felt like a bomb New York couple.  
“You are looking pretty sexy tonight,” John whispered in my ear suddenly. His date nowhere in sight. “He got really close as he half hugged me from behind. His hand just so happen to land on my butt as he “tripped”. “My bad.”  
“Please go away,” I commanded. Ant was soon by my side after seeing that. He led me to the other side of the floor and we were once again smiles and giggles.   
“If I kissed you would a nun come out and hit me with a ruler babygirl,” Ant grinned.  
“I would watch out if I were you,” I smirked. He bit his lip.  
“Well then this better be worth the risk,” He laughed. He pulled me closer by the waist and kissed me. The song was slow. I rested my forehead on his and swayed side to side. “Mamai I think you might make me happier than a kid on cinco de mayo en Puerto Rico.” Damn that accent melted my heart.  
“Well papi I think you aren’t half bad for a stranger who watches me run,” I replied.  
“It’s a nice view,” He laughed. I punched him in the shoulder and he hurriedly half ass apologized. I felt tired though and it was ten already. The DJ began to pack up and I mentioned going home. He agreed and after a few rounds of visiting friends he walked me down the stairs. Once in the truck I curled up in the seat.  
“Didn’t take long for you to want to go to bed pony girl,” He teased.  
“My feet are killing me,” I complained.   
“We have some time to kill why don’t we stay a bit on that plot of land where I sit every morning,” He suggested. I nodded sleepily. He parked the car and helped me out insisting I leave my shoes in the car. The grass was damp and cool on my feet. He spun about joking with me the whole time.  
“I see a wild rich jerk coming this way!” He said making up some extravagant story. I leapt into his arms bridal style and he spun in a circle. “Ohhh no a hurricane is sweeping us away in a gust of wind. WOAH! Then we stop.” He dropped me back into the grass. “SUddenly there is a puma!” He climbed the big oak tree’s lowest branch. “He sits there with his big yellow eyes stalking the most beautiful senorita in the history of this town. They call her a princess. But downtown they holler at her saying aye yo ma what’s yo number. They just want the booty but, this puma is coming for her heart. A hero appears! A wild Lin.” He jumped out of the tree. And pretended to be Lin. “Ant get your head out of your ass, the wild Lin cries. He launches into a lecture about leaving dirty dishes out and the puma takes him out.” Seeing as Ant was both the puma and Lin he wrestled with himself and lay dead. He popped back up again and hid behind the tree. “Then another prince called Hercules came into the woods to save the gorgeous lady, but nah he got scared after seeing one snake. That’s Herc’s biggest fear.” I laughed after that. “Soon after a valiant Daveed appeared. He is to busy getting hot with the French that he never even saw the puma coming.” Another fake death. “Now the senorita was terrified. C’mon ma be scared.”  
“AHHH!” I said laughingly.  
“Oh gurl I’m just trembling,” Anthony continued his little game. “The puma came up behind her and blindfolded her.” He covered my eyes with his hands. He became really quiet and his voice came no louder than a whisper. “You never no what’s going to happen.” He pushed me over but caught me in the fall so my dress wouldn’t stain. He then laid me down carefully on the old blanket we had laid out before so my feet wouldn’t freeze. The blindfold came off and he was leaning over me a goofy grin on his face.   
“Nice story,” I commented. “We should get back to my house now before my dad has a heart attack.”  
“Good cause there is no way I could bullshit my way through another story,” He whispered. In the very short ride to my house I managed to fall into a shallow slumber. “Hey mami we are here.” I woke up and thanked him for the night. He waved through the window and blew kisses. Sometimes he was such a nerd.


	3. Caught in the Flytrap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter has I lot of me ranting about how unfair it is being a girl sometimes so don't mind that.

Four weeks passed and we became an official couple, Yay! I was going to his “crib” for the first time today after school and supposedly Daveed had to basically wash the whole apartment before we got there. I got into the truck after school. Herc was driving and Lin in the front seat.   
“No hoes in our house got it?” Herc asked Ant.   
“Shut your mouth Charlotte ain’t a hoe,” Ant barked. “But what about your Brittany? Yeah you found out she cheated with two other dudes and she was still allowed. So honestly that rules doesn’t apply even though Charlotte here is a pretty Catholic girl. Don’t label her like one of your freaks.”  
“Hear you loud and clear,” Herc said disgruntled. I was loving just hearing their banter.  
“Did you move the xbox to your room?” Lin asked.   
“Nah Herc and Daveed got it right now,” Ant replied.  
“Dammit guys I told you not to move it,” Lin complained. We slowly turned into a rather shabby looking neighborhood. We parked next to a brick apartment building. I could have imagined worse. We piled out and Lin unlocked the door. He moved into the narrow hallway and then into his own apartment. Herc barrelled up the stairs and I could hear him pounding on his door. Daveed yelled back saying he was in the shower. I laughed. Anthony grabbed a chain of keys from his pocket and unlocked his own apartment. I walked in and inspected the room. The walls were split painted navy and light gray. There was a small kitchen area with a white fridge and a flat screen on the wall. Two mismatched couches sat in front of it and a beanbag chair. The floor was wooden and the dining table was nicer than I expected. Ant instantly went over to his bedroom and closed the door.  
“It’s filthy in there,” He explained. I noticed there were two other doors. One to a bathroom and the other to a walk in closet with a washing machine and dryer and stuff like that. Surprisingly the ceilings were rather tall and it was light and airy in the main room. “So what do you think.”  
“I think you complain about it way too much,” I earnestly replied. “It ain’t even half bad.”   
“Well the guys probably will want us up in Daveed and Herc’s place,” Ant said. “I think they really like you and if your lucky they will have better snacks.” I left my coat and bag on Ant’s couch and followed him up the stairs. In the larger apartment was the other three guys. Herc sat Daveed was laying upside down on one of the chairs and Herc was laying face first on the couch. In a love seat Lin sat perched on the armrest. Ant went through their kitchen to the “gaming room” and came back with a plushy spinning chair. “You want to sit here?”  
“I’m cool sitting next to Lin,” I said. I plopped down on the love seat. Daveed was scrolling through netflix.  
“Guys you have to say when to stop because I can barely read like this,” Daveed said.   
“Oh stop there I need to finish Stranger Things,” Lin said.  
“What are you a twelve year old,” Herc laughed.  
“Yeah I am so what jerk?” Lin shot back. By the end of the episode he would be franctically clicking for the next episode. Lin and I chatted away happily over our favorite characters. I was really happy I got to connect with them.  
I was sitting in my bed texting with Ant the next night when I heard a tapping at my window. I got out of my bed and saw Ant sitting on the little ledge. His phone in his hand. I opened the window and he climbed in. His shirt was drenched in water from the sleet and rain outdoor.   
“You are going to get me killed!” I whispered harshly.  
“I missed you,” He smoothly sighed. “Do you mind if I take my shirt off it’s soaked and cold.” He didn’t wait for a response and threw it in the corner. He hugged himself like he was self conscience. “I never get to go over to your house because of your family.”  
“Yeah the same family that will strangle you!” I replied.   
“I’m not going lie,” Ant groaned. I can’t go back to my place because the people living next to Herc’s place is are being evicted and we were threatened and the landlord said we shouldn’t be around there until he gets cops down there. So we all he to find places to stay for the night. Lin is crashing at his mom’s place and Daveed has a friend. I forgot where Herc went, but since my abuela and mom are back in Puerto Rico this spring and won’t be back until May I have nowhere to go. Well I could text Aaron, but I really don’t want to bother him. Can I please stay.” I was already convinced even before he tried to give a pouty lip and puppy eyes. “Please mami mami mami please por favor.”  
“Fine but I only have a few blankets I can spare and it does get pretty cold,” I warned.  
“No problem,” He whispered and kissed my forehead. “I will leave here before anyone knows it. Just make sure I am out before you leave for your run tomorrow.” I supplied him two thin blankets which left me with only my quilt. I got him a pillow and he fell asleep on the ground. It was like a two person sleepover.   
I woke up pretty cold hearing Ant’s teeth chatter. It had only been three hours since nine. (when he first arrived). I walked over to the thermostat. It read eighty degrees, it must have broke overnight. I checked my thermometer on my window next. Fifty two degrees. Ant must be freezing. I shook him gently to wake him up.  
“Hey what’s wrong?” He said sleepily. “It’s damn cold in here.”  
“Yeah,” I whispered. “One of the heating things broke. Here you need to come up here and not die of hypothermia.”  
“Uh I will be killed if I get in your bed,” He shivered.  
“Don’t think so dirty,” I scolded wrapping my blanket around me. “Just pretend your a teenage girl and then it will be like a sleepover.”  
“Girls sleep in the same bed during sleepover?” He asked putting the blankets he used on the bed.  
“Yeah,” I answered. “I guess guys don’t then.” I looked at Ant’s shirt in the corner. It was stiff from the cold. I sat back on my bed and Anthony sat staring at me his brow furrowed and shivering visibly. “C’mon remember nothing bad, just sleep so we don’t die during school.”  
“Ok,” Ant said teeth chattering. We faced away from each other leaving the biggest, coldest, and most awkward foot of space. Soon we found it to strange and he turned to face my back. He wrapped his arms around me protectively and rested his chin on my shoulder. I pulled the quilt up so his bare arms would be covered. It was strange to hear his heartbeat next to me. But it wasn’t annoying either. I aslo marveled at how guys’ arms are just so nice and ...fleshy? Is that the right word? No it’s more soft and nice. I don’t know how some girls are all about the super sharp jawlines, veiny arms, or super muscly guys. I like them like Ant well toned not a meathead or fat, on the taller side, funny, smart, and soft. A rough personality leads to those nice protective arms becoming controlling. Soft eyes look with love. Soft hair and face are nice when nuzzled against your neck, not scratchy. It’s also not a like someone made of jello flopping next to you. I need a solid person, not a blobby mass, or steel humanoid. Oh I really really liked Anthony.   
“Morning Anthony,” I whispered turning to face him. He blinked his eyes open and smiled. He nuzzled up to me. His hair had that stupid magic many guys have were it is always perfect. His curled hair lay splayed out on the pillow. Yes I was totally jealous of his nice loose curls that every girl envies. Suddenly the cute moment was broken. In my older sister’s (she is a highschool senior) room one pair of footsteps were heard. She must have woken up due to the cold. “Be super quiet and get ready.” I checked my phone. It was only three thirty. “We are getting out of here as soon as we can.” I went into my walk in closet to get changed as Anthony got the one pair of clothes out of the small bag he must have brought. He must’ve assumed I wouldn’t be able to say no to him.   
“Are you done yet?” I asked through the door quietly once I had gotten ready.  
“Yeah you’re good,” He answered. I walked out and he was wandering about my room looking at things. He was at my dresser looking at a few trophies and medals I had gotten from basketball. He put his hand on my top drawer. Now every lady probably know that the top or bottom drawer is always for underwear. Well Anthony knew this from the years he had spent with his mom and three sisters. “Let me guess what is in here.”  
“You are acting like twelve year old boy,” I teased stepping in between him and the dresser. “Now c’mon we have to go, I think she went back to sleep.” He grabbed his bag and followed me quietly down the stairs. We had gotten the door open when one of my older brothers, Joseph spotted me. He had also noticed the cold and gotten up to try and fix it.  
“Charlotte are you going on a run this early?” He asked. “It’s only three forty five.”   
“Uh yeah,” I said. The door was still open and Ant couldn’t move without being seen by my brother. Uh oh my brother came closer to us.  
“Hey wait a second,” He said confused. “Who is this?” Ant had better instincts than me. He made less than a second of eye contact with Joseph and with a slight wave he tore out of the house running. I quickly followed and Jo followed me. Ant and I were quick, but curiosity drove Jo and he was quickly on our heels.   
“Go go go go!” Ant cried. Despite our rough situation his eyes sparkled and he looked so alive. “Aw shit!” He grabbed my hand and we ran past the neighborhood entrance. Jo must have been growing angry and I could hear his panting. We ran haphazardly across the road and down towards the nearest gas station. Well maybe me wearing my school clothes was a bad idea because I totally choked in the moment because of my flats. I tripped up running onto the curb and fell. Ant let go of my hand during this and went back to help me up quickly. In those few seconds Jo arrived. Instead of trying to help me get up he went straight to Ant and tried pinning him up again the bus map sign.  
“Hey, what do you think your doing man?” Ant yelled pushing back. Momentum drove Jo though and there wasn’t time to think before Ant’s head hit the back of the sign. He still struggled though.   
“Let him go!” I squealed.  
“Who do you think you are!?” Jo yelled into Ant’s face. “Sneaking into my house and flirting with my little sister! What kind of girl do you think she is?” I pried Jo off of Anthony easily. He slumped down to the ground and rubbed the back of his head.   
“A girl with awful family that’s what!” Ant growled.  
“I outta slap you!” Jo cried. He pushed down Anthony while he tried to stand up. “You pathetic jerk. Only a truly dumb ghetto kid like you would try to mess with me. Go back to your country you immigrant. Is your mom in jail or Mexico? Let me guess you live like a slob and rely on looks for girls. Well you ain’t got much then you curly haired freak.”   
“Petty rich boy tryna mess with me?” Ant growled. “ME? Tu eres una puta y un burro, si. I can’t help your freaking mess of a life.” Soon Anthony gained the upper hand because of his fighting experience. I pulled him away from Jo and he complied but was still fuming. I hugged from behind trying to prevent any other violence boys led to. My ponytail swung back and forth as he gave a specific finger to Jo and waved it back and forth like a flag. I was a bit shorter than Ant and got a face full of guava smelling dark curls as I held him back. “Please baby you got to let me treat him like he deserves. He insulted my mom, mami. My mother has to work twice as hard because of guys like him.”   
“Don’t worry I know how to make him more upset without blood being shed,” I whispered calmingly in his ear. I gently shoved him into the sign and full on kissed him. A little sound of surprise escaped him and Jo growled behind me. My hands clung to Ant’s hair and I made a big deal out of it to anger Jo. Ant played his role well and heaved me closer by the waist and panted between kisses. Jo grabbed my arm and dragged me away without saying anything. I waved Ant goodbye and I saw him walk off in the direction of his apartment. Hopefully by now everything was all clear. It was silent as I was walked home. Jo quickly explained to my dad that I had invited a friend over early this morning (yay he didn’t know Ant stayed over), ran off like a punk, and turned to beat him, but lost. Yeah right.  
“No more hanging out with this friend,” My dad said sternly.  
“Okay then I will hang out with him as my BOYFRIEND,” I spat.  
“He isn’t your boyfriend because I never approved of him,” He replied coldly. “You are too young for that kind of thing.”  
“Charlie and Jo had girlfriends in eighth grade!” I yelled. “I am a junior! I am old enough for “that kind of thing”. I also don’t need your approval because no matter what I do no one will be good enough unless they are one of the kids whose parents you are friends with! To you my life isn’t allowed to be mine!”  
“Don’t raise your voice,” He mocked.  
“I can’t stand you!” I screamed. I grabbed my backpack off the counter and stormed out. I was shaking with anger and couldn’t hear a word they said. I texted Ant to pick me up because the spring morning had gotten even colder and was in the negatives. I walked down the street to the gate so my parents wouldn’t be able to bring me back inside. The second I got into Anthony’s truck I burst out bawling. His roommates were also in the truck but I couldn’t stop myself. Today Anthony was driving and could only ask what was the matter. I couldn’t answer, I just needed someone to be here for me. Lin was sitting next to me and gave me a big bear hug. They soon were all pestering me for what happened.  
“My..dad...has decided..he gets to...pick out a boyfriend for me...cause I’m too young...to know..what’s good for me,” I mourned between hiccups. “I-It’s not...fair.” They all agreed and Lin squeezed my hand in sympathy. Once we got to my school they sat in the parking lot and waited until I fixed my makeup. I couldn’t have found better people than them in my school.


	4. The Invisble Blade in Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is one of the heavier chapters and I really am trying to do justice for these victims and being respectful I am soo sorry if I did an awful job I suck at writing.

I soon learned how to avoid my dad’s new rules and I joined mock trial club. Everything was great. When I didn’t have after season basketball practices, mock trial, or hanging out/ studying with my school friends I chilled with Ant’s friends and/ or Ant. It was great. I found out so much about them. Like how Herc was really a huge softy, or Daveed paints, or how Lin is the biggest nerd and is the smartest kid in his school, but him fighting teachers on subjects causes his grade to look bad. Stuff like that. I also found out how they could afford rent and honestly I fell in love with all of them when I found out. Ant and Lin also have part time jobs at the grocery store, but they have a sort of hustle. Daveed and Herc spend the most hours on this but they go to the city’s club and girls pay them as a sort of bodyguard. If they get too drunk the guys will call a taxi for them or one of their contacts depending on what the girl wants. If the girl is getting hit on or about to be assaulted by a guy they give a signal and they will come to her rescue. It is honestly so sweet to protect these girls when they are most vulnerable. The high end clubs also pay a crazy amount of money. Ant does this too, but if business is slow he is either a singer at the classy second floor part of one of the clubs or is a waiter. He claims all the ladies in their twenty are disappointed to find out he is younger than them and also not single. Lin helps out in their jobs, but he recently got a job for the newspaper (both off and online) and does reviews for movies and entertainment like football stadiums or the local theater. It is all really cool.  
“School is out in a bit but I have to go to the bathroom,” I texted Ant. “Meet me there and we can walk to your place together.”  
“K :D,” He replied. I left the class early to pee. I took care of my business and was washing my hands when I saw someone in the mirror.  
“Uh John this is the girls’ bathroom,” I said looking at him through the mirror.   
“Yeah I know,” John replied coming closer to me. He rubbed his pants once. I grew uncomfortable and was about to scream when he roughly kissed me I pulled away. He covered my mouth with his hand and I wriggled about kicking and slapping. I bit down on his hand and then tried to scream. If I was lucky someone nearby might want to see what the commotion is about.  
“Shh it’s okay baby,” He said breathily. I managed to get enough leverage to knee him in the balls. I heard someone walk through the door.   
“Uh Char Anthony was wondering if you got in a fight or something in here cause it sounds strange outside and yeah,” Juniper said looking at her phone. I saw her push a strand of coiled hair behind her ear. I gave my best effort to break free and scream. She looked up and saw what was happening. From her wrist hung one of those tiny handbag things. She unzipped it and grabbed her lanyard of keys. She took the whistle from it and blew it hard and loud. THere would be no mistake of what was happening in here now. A crowd of teachers, and students of both genders flooded into the bathroom. Girls gasped as they realized John had just taken off his belt and was clinging to my pants waistband trying to keep it up. He let go instantly and I ran to Juniper who was still holding the whistle. If only I had thought of bringing my bag with me. The teachers took John out of the restroom and most likely to the principal’s office. One of the other teachers motioned for everyone to leave and Juniper held my hand as the teacher asked me to follow her to file some things so they could decide what should be done able it. Ant was fighting the crowd to remain in the bathroom and be able to walk out with me. He had run in with the other students. He and Juniper were allowed to come with me as I sat in the office. I was kinda in shock. I heard one teacher say John’s and my parents were being called.  
“Hey Char did anything happen in there?” Juniper asked.  
“No I managed to fight him off in that respect,” I answered dumbly.  
“Are you ok?” Ant asked. “I’m sorry of course your not ok, but can I get you anything.”   
“I don’t know,” I responded. He moved over on the office lounge couch so I could rest my forehead on his chest. Juniper was texting Felicia about what had happened since she was sick today. Soon I saw the two blonde parents of the boy I hated most go through the lounge and straight into the principal’s office were John was getting scolded. My parents soon followed and my dad furrowed his brow.   
“I would never had though this of such a respectful boy,” He muttered to my mom. “I wonder if he was taking some medication. That must be the reason.” My mom got fed up and hit him with her purse.  
“That boy is a menace,” She hissed. “Don’t cover up his misdeeds.” He nodded and gave into reason. They too went to the principal after waving sheepishly at me. I was practically ignored. Suddenly realization hit me. I started having some sort of asthma attack, probably just anxiety. Though I thought it was just asthma so I grabbed my inhaler and it did nothing. Ant told me just to breath and I soon calmed down. I asked Juniper to get me a coffee from the vending machine and I watched as she flounced out of room her purple skirt twirling about her. Anthony pulled me closer to his chest his hoodie muffling the steady beat if his heart. He whisper sung into my hair and it was all nice for a second.   
“Miss Charlotte?” The principal asked. “May you step into my office please?”  
“Uh can he come with me?’ I asked sheepishly. “Juniper also went to get me something so I should wait for her.”   
“Miss this is one of the biggest accidents to happen at this for a very long time,” The principal replied. “I cannot wait for Miss Juniper. As for um... him, I don’t believe he will be needed for this meeting.”  
“Sir I would like him to be there for me,” I stated. “I am a bit out of it right now, because of the situation which I believe is in no way an accident.”  
“Your parents will be there for you miss,” He said patronizingly. I scoffed.  
“You are okay Charlotte,” Anthony said giving a weak smile. “You’ll be fine. Plus I have to text the guys that we will be late. I won’t say anything else in case you want to tell them in person.”  
“Come along now miss,” the principal announced. “Though young man I would not like news of this to spread throughout our school without Mr.John’s side of the story being heard.”  
“Uh what?” Ant stuttered. “They don’t go to this school. They go to my school. Also I just said I wouldn’t say anything. Charlotte was a complete victim here and has a right to warn others too.” I put my hand on Anthony’s arm to silence him. I stood up and followed the older man as Ant looked upset. In the office Mrs. Seaton was crying pathetically and Mr.Seaton was red in the face. My mother was silently thinking and my dad too looked mad. John played a little saint and was all respectful and apologetic. I really wished Ant was with me so I would have someone solid on my side. His smile would keep me calm and relaxed and the way his hazel eyes looked at me could even raise my spirits.  
“Miss Charlotte for the record can you say what happened during this episode?” The older man asked.  
“OK,” I started. I felt their eyes on me accusingly. What did I do wrong? “Well I was in math class last block and like three minutes before the dismissal bell would ring I asked to go to the bathroom. Well I stopped momentarily to reply to a text and then went to the bathroom. You don’t really need to know about that but when I washed my hands I noticed through the mirror that John was standing in the doorway. I gave him the benefit of the doubt and informed him he was in the ladies room. He reply that he knew that and moved over towards me. I didn’t know what he was planning to do but he didn’t seem out of it. It was a calculating kind of movement. He grabbed my waist and I tried to scream. He kissed me without consent.”  
“She’s a pretty girl it probably happens all the time,” Mr.Seaton interrupted. I don’t think kissing her should be held against him.”  
“She didn’t ask for it!” my dad yelled back.  
“Mr.Seaton I can side with you on that point,” The principal announced. “It happens all the time with high schoolers. They think the girl is going in for one but then they change their minds without warning. That must be embarrassing.” The two other women in the room looked horrified at this comment. “Miss Charlotte continue.”  
“So after that action of sexual assault which I will be reporting to authorities he covered my mouth with his hand.”  
“Honey I understand it was wrong of him to kiss you but please continue,” My mom said calmly. I now wanted to cry and felt objectified by Mr.Seaton’s stares combined with his son’s. It would be appreciated if they knew where my eyes were. So I said that out loud and some protests were made. I really needed Ant, or Juniper, or Lin, or Daveed, or Herc to be here with me and make me feel safe. I now appreciated the boys unofficial job more, it’s a terrifying world for girls.  
“I was being gagged practically so I bit him,” I honestly recalled. “I threw punches and kicks and bit him. I would have beat the shit out of him if I was bigger. He was trying to hold me still as he undid his belt and pants zipper.”  
“She can’t hurt our son like that!” Mr.Seaton complained. He was motioned to be silent as I continued.   
“His voice sounded like his pants were becoming tight and I was disgusted,” I shakily said. “He… he..uh.” My voice faltered John looked at me daring to say something. “Sir can I please get a friend in here I’m really uncomfortable.”  
“Yes,” he sighed. “But make it quick you are wasting time.” I ran out of the room to the little sofa. I tugged on Ant’s hand and he could see the tears swimming in my eyes. Juniper was sitting with my coffee and I asked her to come with us as I went back into the office. I remained standing and Anthony held my hand in his. I steadied my breath. Juniper took the chair I was sitting in and moved it to one of the walls were she plopped down in it.   
“So where was I?” I asked.  
“SIr I don’t mean to interrupt,” John said gingerly. “Can I ask for this young man to be removed from the room. He tends to get jealous over Charlotte and my relationship which is probably done since my burst of uncontrollably something due to the medication for my muscle strain. But to be frank this young man has pushed me several times out of jealousy. He could cause a scene.” Ant made a few seconds of solid eye contact with John before turning his full attention to me. He removed his hoodie and gave it to me. I put it on gratefully and it was just baggy enough that staring at my boobs now would be weird since they were practically drowning in fabric.  
“Uh before going on Miss can you explain who this young man is,” the principal demanded.   
“This is Anthony, he doesn’t go here, and he is my boyfriend,” I said without thinking. A look from my dad meant I knew I had to cover this up. “I mean like we are an exclusive unofficial thing because I am not allowed to date, but when I am allowed he will be my boyfriend and he will wait until then.”   
“Why wait Mr.Blanquet Had just said I was for a time your boyfriend,” John announced. “If you weren’t too young then how are you now?”  
“Oh age isn’t the problem,” I shot back. “My father only approves of rich boys who assault others. Not caring boys, because they aren’t getting a huge inheritance.”  
“Everyone please remain on subject,” The principal scolded. “I will allowed Mr.Anthony to stay.   
“Ok so back to um yeah,” I stated. “I could feel John trying to pull at my waistband so instead of trying to break free my hands were holding on to my own pants. I kneed John in the balls fearing he would continue to try and…. Well that’s when Juniper came in. At first she didn’t know what was happening because she was looking at her phone and my voice had gone hoarse. She explained Anthony was worried about what was going on in the bathroom could he could hear some noise and I had earlier texted him saying I was going to the bathroom and for him to meet me by those doors. Thank goodness for him and Juniper. She looked up and instantly grabbed her whistle. SHe blew it and alerted everyone who came running into the bathroom.”  
“MIss Juniper how did you have the whistle?” he asked. “Did you know what was going to happen?”  
“Mr.Principal I am a black girl who regularly walks downtown,” Juniper scoffed. “I always have a whistle and usually spray with me. I know I even got one for Charlotte for her birthday. She had it in her bag which was sitting on the floor out of her reach. Every girl has one since age fifteen.” All the girls nodded in the room it was common knowledge.  
“Sir if I can add something?” Anthony spoke up. “I carry those items in my car too. I don’t have as high a risk, but I carry it for the girls in my life and for any girl I see in such a situation. This isn’t a joke. This is a fear that these ladies deal with everyday. Man Charlotte can speak about it like it’s no big deal, like she always has it in the back of her mind. We can’t compare to that sort of fear, a fear so ingrained that they believe it’s a normal thing to happen. Please I’m begging you not take this lightly, because every other girl will see it as a message that a good life for them isn’t as important. If only they could teach girls they mattered in school when my mom was in school. Then maybe when my sister was born wouldn’t have made my madre cry and fear for her life. Maybe my father wouldn’t have left us. Do not let this punk think he can hurt Charlotte like so many are cause it’s gotta stop somewhere.” He went silent but he didn’t shy away.   
“Don’t waste my time with your speeches,” The principal said rubbing his forehead like it gave him a headache. “I understand the consequences. Please just continue with the story.”  
“Well the crowd came in and he let me go,” I said. “A teacher pulled him to your office and I went to Juniper and thanked her as a teacher wanted us to follow her here. Anthony was part of that crowd and tagged along so he could support me. We sat in the lounge and then we were here.” I lamely finished off the story and the adults contemplated.  
“I believe Mr.John you should be suspended for two weeks,” THe principal finally said. “Maybe a week and a half let me check protocol.” I was furious! How could they not punish him more. John sat back and faked an upset look but it didn’t match his eyes. My dad complained on my behalf and Juniper, Anthony, John and I were dismissed to the lounge as the adults talked it over. I couldn’t even think straight my rage was so strong. I wanted to beat the shit out of John as he sat back on a chair smiling and looking at Juniper’s skirt clad legs as she was turn facing away from him calling her mom to pick her up. I needed to get back at John for what he did, but nothing could compare to the crime he did. I cried out of frustration and I saw Ant shed a few tears because he too was overwhelmed with the crap that just happened.   
“It’s straight up bullshit,” Ant said clearly. “Caca. I’m sorry mami. If this happened anywhere else he would be locked up. I want the world for you but it surely ain’t here in this room full of scum.”  
“Mi amor just be here okay,” I sobbed trying to perk up. “I need you here.” I stressed need and he just ate that up. He become all soft and happy and full of jokes. “Papi I love you.” Juniper soon left but my parents wouldn’t come out of the office. So I made the decision to facetime the other guys and tell them what happened cause I most likely wouldn’t be able to go over there tonight. They took the news poorly and censorship would have been useful. I’m not even sure of what Daveed was saying in French and from what I understood of Lin’s spanish it wasn’t pretty. Though I’m sure John was terrified of what he could hear of Herc’s booming voice yelling in clear english. Anthony and I were snuggled up close to fit in his phone’s camera and that also made John mad. Soon I saw of the several posts he had calling me a slut and a mexican loving whore. I enjoyed reading the even bigger backlash and I like being able to reply the Anthony was Puerto Rican. That hit him nicely. After that my parents escorted me out of the lounge. I still clung to Ant’s hand not leaving him behind.  
“Charlotte I have thought it through and since boys won’t leave you alone I guess having a...boyfriend...who will care for you is ok,” My dad coughed out. I contain my excitement. “But once your little rebel relationship becomes boring and you back out I would like you to consider looking for someone to settle down with.” I could tell the last comment hurt Ant, but at least I could now officially call him mine. Did I mention how nicely his freckles lined his smiled once he perked up again.


	5. To Be or Not To Be...The Debate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just based off of my interests.
> 
> A new rivalry is revealed and new characters introduced.

Weeks past John was back at school and I avoided him at all costs. I was happy on the bus ride to my first school vs school debate. Everyone thought our little private school had it in the bag considering we were going up against the public south school. I knew better. The only reason I decide to join the debate group was because I found I was pretty good at it helping the boys practice. I knew no one could beat Lin, especially if his language became very colorful. Ant wasn’t the strongest speaker but I knew he got really passionate about some issues. I sat on the bus next to a kid on my team named Thomas. He was dark skinned with scruff and he was very prideful of his big poof of hair. He also smelled like Hawaii threw up all over him. He was listening to music really loudly with his earbuds in and every now and then looked over at me and asked really random questions. Like “What is it called when a caterpillar turns into a butterfly?” or “Do you remember what year WWII started again?” It was really strange but by the looks of it this kid was studying for every class under the sun.   
“Why don’t you seem confident right now?” Thomas asked. “Are you nervous? You shouldn’t be, you always fight it out during practice.”  
“It’s not really that,” I replied. “I just know we are really under prepared. We are too cocky.”  
“You know kids from here?”Thomas questioned.  
“Yeah,” I said. “They are pretty good. Way better than Cindy.” He chuckled at that knowing Cindy could barely say a sentence without contradicting herself. We walked into the main hall and I was kind of alone in the crowd since Thomas disappeared. I saw the south debate team sitting at one of the cafeteria table across from our group. I tried looking through the people to see anyone I could talk too. Herc was sitting by himself away from either group, I joined him.   
“What’s up shawty,” Herc said as I sat down. “If you wanted to know Lin is practically getting a one on one pep talk from the big man.”  
“My group of pony boys aren’t ready for Lin,” I laughed. “So what’s up with you?”  
“I’m waiting for Daveed to pay me back for buying him new pair of slides while he was at work,” Herc chuckled. “He is probably searching everywhere for his wallet. Well little does he know I got it right here.” Herc held up black leather wallet stuffed with cash. “I just like to make him panic a bit first.” I followed Herc’s gaze and saw Daveed muttering to himself as he torn apart his locker. A sincere faced student approached Herc. He was just barely shorter than me and had very short dark hair. Although it suited his look. I could see how when happy he would look like a chocolate lab being all playful.He kept his chocolate eyes on Herc as he hurriedly whispered.  
“Man I don’t know about anything you just said,” Herc boomed looking up at the other guy. “Ask Charlotte she’s smart or do you not want to talk to her Burr.”  
“Sorry to bother you Charlotte my name is Aaron,” The student said. “UH I don’t know how to put this but um can you help me out a second. I want don’t want to make you feel bad, because you’re pretty but I want to know who she is.” He pointed at a girl from my school. SHe had dark chestnut skin with warm undertones. IT was so flawless I have to mention way it looked. Her lips had a high cupid's bow otherwise they may have looked quite small. Her eyes were the color of whiskey in the sunlight and her brown hair was in waves. She was petite and really pretty. She looked out of place with her curvy friends bustling around her. SHe was quiet and shy and sweet.  
“Oh don’t worry about offending me,” I told Aaron Burr. “I have a boyfriend, but this isn’t about that. Her name is Theo, Theodosia. She may look timid now but watch out her brain is as sharp as a knife.” Burr nodded to me and remained seated watching her.  
“Go get her Burr,” Ant said sneaking up behind me. He planted a sloppy kiss on my cheek and sat down. Aaron looked at me startled at how I had tamed Ant somewhat. He then left the table and nervously went to Theo. From that I lost them in the crowd. I talked with the boys and they explained that Burr is their friend but he doesn’t really like associating with any one group of people. He always kept his options open to avoid any drama. Thomas came up to the table awkwardly.  
“Charlotte we’ve got to go,” He stuttered.  
“Go away Jeff,” Daveed sighed dramatically. “You are za actual worst.” His accent growing stronger with his annoyance.  
“Yeah shoo Jeff,” Herc motioned. Thomas furrowed his brow.  
“Aw Charlotte don’t say your friends with this punk,” Ant said nuzzling me like the puppy he was.   
“What did Thomas ever do to you guys?” I asked standing up.  
“OH MY GAWD WHY IS THIS KID HERE?” Lin complained loudly.   
“Charlotte I would never had guessed you were friends with Ham Boy,” Thomas grumbled. I waved bye to the stubborn group of boys. Thomas looked at the ground angrily. “Those guys suck. They are always winning debates and throwing low blows and stuff. Last year I was in another group of debate kids because this is the first year our school has it and well like they are jerks.”  
“That’s why I knew we were unprepared for this,” I said. “They are definitely a riot. I’m sorry they are being mean to you now, I promise they are usually really cool and nice.”  
“Eh I’m not too upset about that,” Thomas shrugged. “I just assumed that when you talked about your boyfriend that one time it wouldn’t be that kid.” I just shook my head at that. The teacher in charge of our group told us to remember our subjects and try our best. SHe must have known we were screwed. We went to the auditorium and were seated in the left side front row. An official looking man named off three students from south central including Herc and three from my school. I focused on my own topic instead of watching. Soon the fifteen minutes were over and the next group was called. It was Ant, Aaron and some kid I didn’t know against a guy and girl from my school and myself. The first group was done and they all decided to sit in the back of the room goofing off. I tried to act confident and hopped up the steps to the stage. While going to stand by the tall desk for debators I crossed Anthony who came from the opposite steps. I held my head high but he didn’t miss the opportunity to slide a hand across the small of my back. He didn’t faze me. I stood at the desk and waited for the timer to countdown.  
“Your subject is whether or not all police should have body cameras on them all the time,” The official announced. A subject definitely leaning in my favor yet still touchy. “South central is on the prosecution and Riverfield is defence. South Central is up and your time starts now.”  
“Let’s start with the obvious point and get it off the table,” Aaron began. “Not all cops are doing things that need to be monitored. In this situation all cops must be recorded at all time for the intended purpose and to say the least it would be quite useless to have to film someone at a desk all day or someone sitting waiting to catch speeders on the bridge. “  
“That may be true but when lives are in the balance it is necessary to take all precautions,” I refuted. It was hard to concentrate as Ant made faces at me while leaning over the desk looking bored. Aaron Burr shoved him to make him focus.“I’m sure you all know how many people in our nation die annually from police brutality. Imagine all the people that are being silence or blamed for incidences and not included in this number. Having constant cameras on duty could prevent this.”  
“But who do you think will pay for a constantly rolling camera,” Ant interjected. “It may be nice to watch one or two cops and bring them to justice but who will pay for it. Us citizens. Body Cams are very expensive you know. People already struggling from poverty would hardly be able to keep up with the tax increase.”  
“Are you putting a price on lives?” the guy from my school asked.  
“I’m being practical,” Ant said. I didn’t miss the forceful way he spoke but, the little wink he gave me was cute. Too bad I will destroy him in this. “The cameras won’t be able to stop the killing on it’s own. We instead have to change our system. All the cameras will do is convince a court to send a man to jail. We need something done within our society not build more mistrust and tension.”  
“This isn’t some team bonding circle,” The girl from my group piped up. “The number of people being harassed by police only grows. We need a change right now. Something to tell people that in that situation they will be given justice. Cameras are the way to go to make the criminals in the police force think twice.”  
“Yeah to think of turning the camera off,” The other kid from South central said.  
“Who is to say a cop couldn’t commit a crime and just claim the camera lost battery?” Burr yelled. “This expensive precaution isn’t fail proof.”   
“Time!” The official said. It truly was a speedround. Both teams thanked the official and walked off the stage to chill at the back of the auditorium. I stood by Ant and laced my fingers with mine.   
“You are cute when you’re frustrated,” He teased. I pouted and stomped off to his amusement. He chased after me and caught up with me during my little act. I turned about and quickly slapped his arse and ducked into one of the rows as the next speedround started. One of my teachers came back and demanded we all be quiet and split up into our two seperate schools. After doing a little awkward walking sideways thing past Herc and Ant who were trying to convince my to break the rules I got up and went to sit by Thomas. I plopped down and turned around to talk to Theo. She gave a sort of look I couldn’t place at Burr. HE looked embarrassed and stared at his shoes.  
“So Theo what’s going on?” I asked.  
“Nothing much,” She replied. She wasn’t usually so stubborn.  
“Why are you looking at that guy like you are going to burn a hole through him?” I questioned again.  
“He tried asked me out,” She said shortly. “I said a had a boyfriend and he got all tripped up and left. I don’t want him looking at me or anything like that.”  
“I didn’t know you had a boyfriend,” I stated.  
“Well I won’t for long,” SHe grumbled. “I feel like he is bored with me and I’m bound to get dumped any day now.”  
“So why don’t you dump him and get rid of the potential heartbreak?” I asked. “Why don’t you give Aar-him, why don’t you give him a chance?”  
“I can’t just do that Charlotte,” She scoffed. “I like him. I don’t, but I do. Also I don’t even know that guy.”  
“I don’t know,” I sighed. “Anthony seems pretty cool with him.”  
“Well your boyfriend isn’t dating him so he won’t know how he’s like,” She said. “Also no offence but I wouldn’t trust someone like Ant’s judgement. NO offence to you of course. YOu are great.”  
“I’m sorry but what is that supposed to mean?” I demanded.   
“I don’t trust people from south central is all,” She mumbled. “Nothing personal. It’s just they don’t have a good reputation and honestly have a very small future ahead of them.”  
“PLease stop right there,” I frowned. “I hold you on a pedestal but, I can’t stand stuff like that. I too had the thought that some of them won’t get far. I didn’t even bother to look their way. How awful I was as a person. Anthony is going to be a great musician and mathematician. Daveed is an incredible artist and plays sports and stuff. I’ll be damned if Herc doesn’t get the opportunity to be a surgeon. Lin is an amazing writer and debtor. Just you wait.”  
“Sorry,” she apologized quickly. I apologized too knowing I had flown off the handle. THe round had ended and a guy slid past me to sit on the other side of Thomas. He was shorter than THomas and darker skinned. He was more well put together and shier. I believe his name to be James. He instantly went into a rant about the debate to Thomas and a listened silently.  
“He called me Maddie Thomas,” James muttered. “We all know Ham would say it but… I don’t know. I thought he wouldn’t call me Maddie in front of them all. Ugh I regret last year making a point on dress code and using her name. I’m so dumb.”  
“I will kill porky for you James I promise,” Thomas growled and James shook his head trying to calm the other down.   
“I didn’t realize I had friends on both sides of this rivalry,” I whispered noticing the teachers growing angry at the loud group of kids in the back.  
“Wait you are Ant’s girlfriend?” James said shocked. “Why I wouldn’t have guessed, your just so...awesome. They are not. Sorry.”  
“Yeah,” I stuttered. “Hey I want to gain more friends from our school and I guess you guys are pretty cool so, do you want to go to Riverside Country Club next Friday. There is a big group of us going and hanging out until like midnight for the guys, but the girls are going to sleepover after that.” I winked at him. “The club has the heated pool and fairy lights around the volleyball stuff. I think it will be fun. They basically have this glow up night with lights everywhere by the food bars and a projecting movie and everyone wears glow sticks. My mom always sets this all up but, most years it’s Felicia, Juniper, sometimes Theo or Danielle, and me. I’m willing to branch out finally.”  
“You sold me!” James smiled. “You are truly a convincing girl.”  
“Wait hold up,” Thomas stopped. “Who exactly is invited. I have no doubt you are willing to create a large enough group for every to enjoy. I know you won’t let this get out of hand too, but I know already the answer you are gonna say.”  
“The South Central guys are going,” We said in union. Thomas sighed dramatically.  
“I don’t know Thomas,” James rationalized. “It does sound fun and we won’t have any reason to be going at each other. They will probably be more relaxed and less attacking when they are just chilling and not debating. Think about it.”   
“Fine,” Thomas groaned. I beamed and hugged the two. Another round finished and we intently watched the last round. Lin stood posed ready to spit fire and cut with his sharp wit.  
“Your subject is supporting a dress code or not,” The bored official said. “South Central you are on the prosecution and Riverfield is on the defence. South Central has the floor. Three, two, one, and go.”  
“Are we so irresponsible that we can’t even choose are own clothes?” Lin started. “How can our government or school council decide what ways we express ourselves and look.”  
“It’s not so much irresponsible but we need to become more connected to our school and unified,” Another kid refuted.  
“Why?” Lin smirked. “Why is the government trying so hard to make us clones and not break out of their standards. Are they scared we will be our own people with our own ideas.” HE gave a patronizing gasp.  
“Uh well uniforms help you focus,” a kid piped up.  
“Yeah like those scratchy burlap sacks will make me focus,” one of the other South kids said.  
“If pants are pinching at my balls I won’t concentrate,” Lin called. The students basically rioted. Yelling and whooping came from both sides. James and Thomas laughed with me. I was so proud of Lin. A teacher yelled at him from the chairs. He said he was sorry and they continued.  
“Uniforms are cheaper though!” one of the kids recovered.  
“Yeah mmhmm,” Lin said. “LAst time I checked normal clothes comes cheaper. You can claim having only a few outfits settles that price but no one cares if you wear the same two pairs of leggings everyday as long as you wash them. So in that case you are assuming too much and will make your uniforms more expensive.”  
“And another point I would like to shoot past you,” Lin said barely taking a breath. “Last time I checked uniforms and dress codes are sexist. Skirt lengths are restricted, amount of cleavage, length of only girls tank tops, girls crop tops, and so much more including shoes with heels. THe majority of dress codes has it split up into girls and boys dress codes. THe girls’ list goes on for miles, while the boys’ says don’t be naked. How fair is that?”  
“Well guys don’t wear skirts or dresses,” THe kid said from Riverfield.   
“What if they wanted to?” Lin cried. “Why should they decide for us. Why are they allowed to shame us. I want all my freedoms. Don’t let them force us to accept their culture of sexist and discrimination.” THe buzzer rang and I stood and clapped for him. He ran to his side of the auditorium and was happily greeted. He broke away for a moment and headed for me. He got me in his trademark bear hug.   
“This was for you,” He said quietly. “I wanted this subject to fight for you. If only I could slap John during it. Then there might have been justice. I will always fight for you, Ant will always be there to love and support you, we will be here for you.” I gave a gross half sob half laugh sound. The two groups broke up and formed a giant mass of people.  
“He isn’t that bad of a person,” James said in my ear. “He is just a great mean politician.” Lin broke off and mingled about. I watched as a pretty redhead girl got a little too flirty with Ant. She was making excuses to touch his arms and batted her eyelashes too much. She was still pretty short even in the wedge shoes. I strode up behind him and did his move where he hugs from behind. He turned around and smiled.   
“Quien es este?” I asked him.   
“Ella no es nadie,” He replied. He mouthed “nobody” again.   
“Is this your younger sister Anthony?” The girl asked. “I thought she was in Puerto Rico.”  
“This is my girlfriend Charlotte,” Anthony said. “Charlotte this is my friend Mary.”  
“Well I gotta go Anthony,” Mary said and walked away. Ant carried me piggy back out to the bus.


	6. A Night of Sand and Surf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shortish addition here.
> 
> Whaat happens when Charlotte's annual party has some new additions?

“Should I wear a sweatshirt or just like a tank or crop?” Felicia asked over the phone. She was stressing about this party way too much.   
“What did you wear last year?” I asked.  
“That doesn’t matter,” She sighed. “Last year you had only a small group of girls. Now all of a sudden our epic beach bash is now the beach bash to be at.”  
“Honey if anyone even looks at your clothes funny just tell me,” I assured her. “I will kick them out personally. Love you girl but I gotta get ready myself. You’ve got me stressing.”  
“Bye bye see you soon,” She hung up. I looked in the mirror. I wore my bikini underneath a navy crop top and high waisted jean shorts. I thought I looked great. I grabbed a small purse thing and shoved my necessities like my phone and chapstick in it. My mom drove me there and she stayed in the classier adult part of the country club. I watched as the last few employees set up the food area. I helped out since it was my party. I knew all of the employees by name since usually in summer I would hang out in the kitchen with them instead of facing the other members of the club. The first person to arrive was surprisingly Burr.  
“Uh hey Charlotte,” he said. “Am I too early. I didn’t want to come so early but I planned out to much travel time cause I thought I wouldn’t be able to find this place but I did.”  
“Oh no your perfectly fine,” I chatted. OH damn I hated just chit chatting. “So did you ace that big math test. I know a bunch of you were stressing it.”  
“Oh I did ok,” HE said helping to light the tiki torches. “I hear some kids completely flunked it though.”  
“That sucks,” I commented. Felicia walked down the patio to us and hugged me.  
“Who is this?” She asked. “I want to know everyone you invited Charlotte! I am your bestie after all.”  
“I’m Aaron,” He smiled. “I’m guessing you would know me by Burr. They tend to call me by my last name.”  
“Well Burr this is a pleasant surprise,” Felicia said in a sing song voice. “I thought there was no way South Central held so many hot guys, but it looks like it does.” I left them to awkwardly flirt and talk as I greeted more guests. They came in a rush. Juniper, then Thomas and James, Theo, Daveed, Lin, and Herc, George from South, George from Riverfield, Eliza (Lin’s crush), Charles, Sam, Peggy, Angelica, and Ant. More kids were there but I couldn’t both to keep track at this point. I stopped and stared. John was here. He looked lustfully at me and then his mother directed him upstairs to the adult area. He had tried to sneak in by coming here tonight. I moved over to the pool where everybody was. The water changed colores with the lights and the diving board was kind of hazardous. I took off my swimsuit cover up and jumped into the water. Ant looped his arm around my waist to alert me of his presence. He took my hands and dragged me underwater towards the deep end. I opened my eyes and he did too. HIs hair floated weirdly about in the water. He pulled me into an embrace and kissed me underwater. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he kicked off from the bottom of the pool giving a jolt. We were still kissing as we broke the surface. No one seemed to notice besides Daveed who was next to us making smooching sounds. I broke away and floated to the food bar. Lin was putting berries, fondue, and about everything (including shrimp) in the chocolate fountain. I wasn’t even going to question him. I was grabbing a cheesecake kabob when someone hugged me and giggled in my ear.  
“Did you know that this swimsuit looks really cute on you babygirl,” Anthony giggled.   
“Oh I knew,” I teased. I stuck a strawberry in his mouth. I wondered about socializing as I pleased. Herc met Juniper and they were talking enthusiastically. I liked seeing my friends talk and meet. I walked on the beach the soft sand sticking to my feet uncomfortably. I brushed the dry sand off my legs and joined in a game of volleyball under the stars. Casa Blanca began to play on the projector. I went to sit by Felicia and Theo. I could see a few rows in front Daveed and Ant’s half man buns bobbing as they ducked and ran in front of the people to get to the other side without blocking the view. The dark of night got darker. Felicia laying on the grass was soon asleep. I curled up next to her knowing that most people had already thanked me for the party and we're going home. Like every year my eyelids grew heavy and I fell asleep next to my best friend.   
“Hey Charlotte sorry to wake you but we are the last to go home,” Ant’s voice whispered. I blinked my eyes open and looked around. Felicia and I were still laying in the grass on our outdoor blanket. NO one else was around but, soda cans and flattened grass showed they were once there. The projector was blank and Ant was crouched next to me. I shook Felicia awake and she got up. I kissed Ant on the cheek and sleepily hugged him. I went to get my mom and fell asleep again at home.


	7. The Cha-Cha Slide Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people aren't made for clubbing...Charlotte...Charlotte is not made for clubbing.

I was thrilled! After hanging out with Anthony the next weekend he decided we should go out with his roomates to the club they mainly went to. I didn’t want to cause suspicion at my house by wearing club apparel that I had to change at Ant’s place. I went into his room and got changed as he used the bathroom. I took off my clothes quickly and searched in my bag for the fishnet socks, little black skirt, gold metallic shirt, and the heels I was so excited to finally wear again. I wore dark lingerie as I felt it made me feel more confident and like I had been partying since birth. There was a slight knock on the door.  
“Hey can I come in yet?” Ant asked.  
“Yeah,” I said grabbing the socks. He opened the door took one look and turned out.  
“I thought you said you were changed!” He called back.   
“No I said you can come in,” I sighed. “You need to get changed and I am not wasting time. I know how long it takes for you to decide on any item of clothing.” He walked in looking at me. He bit his lip and loosened the collar of his sweatshirt. He couldn’t keep from smiling and staring at me. I blushed and couldn’t focus.   
“Mami you are trying to kill me,” He groaned in a low tone. “I swear.” He moved over to sit on his bed where his basket of clean laundry was sitting. His hands moved about rummaging through the pile but I knew he looking at my backside. I went over to him and decided to be a tease, he was just asking for it.   
“Babygirl what are you doing?,” he whispered.   
“No touching the merchandise,” I scolded. I sat on his lap and put the fishnet socks on one leg at a time meanwhile I gently rolled my hips. I allowed him to rest his hands on my hips and Ant looked at me in a flustered way. I “dropped” my shirt and bent over to get it. He laughed in a way were it rumbled deep in his throat. I sat back on his thighs and put on my skirt.   
“I know you aren’t really asking for it,” He stuttered steadying his voice. “Lin is coming here soon too.” I put the shirt on and he was now searching in the basket for real. I went back to my bag and got the tall black heels on. He put a different shirt on and I looked through my handheld mirror as he changed pants. Oh man this guy is H-O-T hawt. I shoved my bag in the corner and grabbed my little purse. Anthony gently pushed my shoulders down on the mattress and put his hands palm down either side of me straddling my body. He pressed sloppy kisses to my lips and one right under my jawline. It tickled and I couldn’t control a laugh escaping.   
“Enough of this,” He said laughing too. “We are not good at this whole stern sexy couple thing are we. Well all I know is you are a fine thing and I know you know the same about me.” He gave me a joking wink and hit his butt. “I know when I have an audience. But don’t get carried away at the club. Let loose for sure, but my “clients” (he said with air quotes) put themselves in more danger the friendlier they get with guys on the dance floor.” I nodded in understanding and we walked out into the living area. In a few minutes Lin was knocking on the door. He didn’t wait for anyone to actually open the door and burst in. He went straight to the fridge and browsed the shelves. I heard a snapping sound and a string of muttering angry words. Ant had two broken hair ties in his fist and an upset expression.   
“We need more hair ties,” He grumbled. “Daveed keeps taking mine.” I got a clear tie from my purse and motioned for Ant to sit. I did his hair for him so my thin tie wouldn’t snap. He pulled at the ponytail to lower it a bit. I apologized since I am used to doing my own hair at that height. Daveed had a white button up shirt on and that gave him the ability to show off his eight pack. I wish I was as effortlessly fit as Daveed. We heard Herc rev up the truck and we piled in. He drove us there and parked a block down. Once we could see the club in sight Ant stopped me.  
“This is your fake ID,” He said handing me the plastic card that looked identical to my drivers license except the date of birth. “The security guys like me and the guys ever since Herc helped the head of security’s younger sister when she was drunk. You are new. Hopefully he will let us slide but, just don’t buy any alcohol.” I nodded and he wrapped a arm around my shoulder. I went through the line and hoped I didn’t look nervous. The bouncer practically beamed when he saw Herc and they talked a bit as friends.  
“Mr. Anthony I see you have a guest,” the bouncer noticed. “I hope you filled her in on our agreement.”  
“She is a Riverfield girl,” Anthony drawled. “She wouldn’t even dream of it.” THe bouncer gave a stern look. “I filled her in, don’t you worry. Heck Herc will drag her out himself if she chooses to break the rules.” I was given a nod of approval and stepped into the club. THe bass was like a heartbeat to the place and lights flashed everywhere. The higher class restaurant Must have had extremely thicks walls. After asking Ant about it he said it’s almost like a small tunnel getting through to the restaurant. He took my hand and led me to the lighted dance floor. I laughed and danced with him. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I was spun around and waved my hands in the air completely trusting he wouldn’t drop me. I decided now was the time to let loose. I dropped down to the dancefloor and turned to face him. He was smiling and looking at me with those eyes and did the jaw thing. I watched those around me and tried to “feel the beat”. It was a kind of latino like song. I rolled my hips and was nearly sitting on Ant’s left leg. He smirked and broke away doing some move that made him seem even more puerto rican. I didn’t really know what I was doing so I did that thing where you are like squatting but you bounce on your heels. Supposedly we accomplished the whole hot twenty year olds at a club look because soon a guy was behind me looking for attention. Two girls had sandwiched Anthony. I made my way back to my amazing boyfriend. I slid back and forth and he came back behind me. I slid my feet backwards and gently collided with him. I looked about and found it normal for the whole twerk/ grinding thing. Anthony put his hands on my hips and looked to me for confirmation. I slyly smirked and moved my hips to the music. He copied my movements and I tried to dance well because if I moved to fast I would step on his feet with my heels. Herc hollered at us and gave a thumbs up to Ant. I wanted to continue my little tease act from earlier and jerked my hips back quicker than he expected. A little surprised moan escaped him from deep in his throat. He played along and returned the motion. I moved my butt up and down making Ant look all hot and bothered. My feet were dying and I was so thirsty. I kissed him on the check and headed to the bar. On the way I bumped into Daveed dancing like he has always been a prat boy. I stopped only shortly to chat with him. As I sat down on a bar stool I looked about and noticed Lin sitting on a lounge couch texting. He didn’t even remotely notice the couple making out next to him. I ordered a lemonade and turned to face the crowd. It was crazy. I unzipped my boot and rubbed my foot and readjusted the gel sole thing inside.   
“Miss I think the bartender confused our drinks,” the guy next to me said. He handed me my light yellow lemonade and slid towards him the dark colored drink. I smiled and sipped my drink. After like twenty minutes of chatting with people who came up to the bar I started to head back through the throng of people. The guy who had accidentally gotten my drink started to dance with me.   
“So are you alone here?” HE asked.  
“I’m with some friends,” I said.   
“Is your boyfriend in the club?” He asked again.   
“Nah I think he isn’t in here anymore,” I answered. I looked about. He must have gone to the bathroom or restaurant. THe guy told some jokes and as long as he didn’t get closer I guess it was fine. I started to feel nauseous. I couldn’t walk straight.  
“I think I gotta-go-outside I’m-sick,” I slurred. The guy followed me as I wobbled around finding the exit or a bathroom. LIn sprang up and was at my side.   
“Charlotte this isn’t good,” He muttered. “You made a rookie mistake we forgot to remind you about.”  
“Charlotte who is this?” The guy asked almost protectively.   
“Lin?” I slurred more. “Lin. Lin where Ant?” I couldn’t think. Lin stood up to the guy.  
“You tried to roofie her?” Lin yelled. “Get out of my face! Herc! Herc escort this man out he got to Charlotte’s drink.” Herc rushed over pulling Daveed along. Herc pulled the man’s arm over to one of his friends and the drugger was kicked out. Daveed was look at my face opening up my eyes wide and asking me things. Ant was over here at impossible speeds through such a thick crowd. My vision went blurry and I hugged on to the nearest person, Anthony. Herc explained my situation to the bouncer from earlier so that it wouldn’t look bad as Daveed carried me bridal style out of the club. I remember holding someone’s hand, I think Anthony’s. Lin unzipped my boots and carried them so I at least wouldn’t be dealing with that annoyance Ant draped his leather jacket over my lap incase my skirt flew up in the wind or something. They had the routine down. The street lights blurred in my vision and I passed out.  
I didn’t know where I was when I woke up. I was in a big ploofy bed with a blue quilt set. I panicked and got out of the bed. My socks provided zero barrier between the cold wood floors and my feet. I opened the door into a somewhat familiar living space. I looked out the window it was dark out. I stumbled about in the dark trying to find an exit or light switch so I could figure out my surroundings. I knocked a book off a table and it made a loud noise.   
“Whaa?” A voice said from the couch. A figure got up and went to me. I was sluggish and pushed him away a bit.   
“No stop I have a boyfriend,” I whimpered.  
“Charlotte babygirl I am your boyfriend,” Ant chided. “Hey look at me. You will feel fine just give it time. I’m sorry I wasn’t by your side all night. I’m going to get you back to bed.” He led me to the bed and waited by the door.   
“My clothes are too tight,” I complained. “I can’t sleep like this.” Ant went through his closet and produced a tee shirt and his shortest basketball shorts. I was too groggy to think about thanking him. I went into the bathroom and was halfway through changing my shirt went I felt the need to throw up. I leaned over the toilet and gagged a second then a waterfall of gross came out. Anthony heard and rushed into the bathroom. He pulled my hair back as I threw up. I wiped my mouth with a paper towel. I got the tee shirt on and put the shorts on under the skirt and then took the skirt off. Ant remained with me in case I threw up again. I assured him that I felt better after that. I walked back to his room and didn’t argue the logic that I should stay here. I crawled into the bed and Anthony began to leave the room.  
“Hey Ant?” I asked.  
“Yeah mami?” He replied.  
“Stay here with me,” I said. “Please.”  
“Yes Baby Girl,” he answered. I now noticed he was shirtless. I could always appreciate that. He got on the other side of his bed and I snuggled up to him. “I love you Charlotte.”  
“I love you Anthony,” I murmured. The smell of coconut and hibiscus overcame me as I drew near him. He put his protective arms around me and I was lulled to sleep by his heartbeat. I could have watched him just gently breathing all night if I wasn’t so exhausted. The steady rise and fall made me sleepy. His eyes were closed but every now and then I saw them flutter open. I nuzzled my head closer in his chest and fell asleep to his rhythm.   
I woke up to a pitter patter in the living room. Anthony was still fast asleep next to me. I wriggled out of his grip and admired myself in the mirror. My hair was a complete mess and I had dark circles under my eyes. I felt well rested so it might have been a side effect from the drugging or maybe just because I threw up. The sheets rustled and I looked back to see Anthony stirring. I hopped back on the bed and lay facing him. He looked confused at first and then remembered our mess of a night.   
“Hola mami,” He whispered. We noticed a brief shuffling sound coming from the living room. Suddenly sharp knocking was heard on the door. Anthony got up to open it. Lin beat him to it and burst into the room.  
“Uhh…” He blushed. “So like you guys uhm. Well Charlotte you should get ready and pack fast. I came in here to get some milk and I noticing your phone is being tracked by your older sister. So umm get some pants on?”  
“You have a dirty mind,” I replied. “Nothing happened. I threw up and he is a good boyfriend and stayed with me. And I am wearing pants.” I got up and searched my bag for the clothes I wore yesterday before the club. I got them and rushed to the bathroom. I got ready faster than ever. Lin and Ant sat on the couch and ate pop tarts. AS if on cue the buzzer rang. Lin stepped into the hall closing the door behind him. He opened the entrance door and drilled Christine like he was the bouncer of the block. LIn opened Ant’s door again.  
“Hey Anthony are you expecting a medium sized blonde chick?” He asked as if he wasn’t aware of who it was.   
“No I wasn’t,” Ant said keeping up their act. “Bring her in here.” Christine entered the apartment and looked around.  
“Christine why are you here?” I asked. “How did you know I was here?”  
“Well I had to find out where you were after you didn’t come home last night,” She sterning replied. “Dad will be pissed if he knows you were here.”  
“I wasn’t,” I fibbed. “I was at Felicia’s. I just came here now.” Before CHristine had arrived I texted a huge paragraph to Felicia explaining what happened and to cover for me.  
“I doubt that,” Christine shot back. It was awful to hear since she was usually on my side.  
“Call her!” I yelled. Christine dialed her number and chatted a while.  
“I’m sorry for not trusting you,” She said after hanging up. “I just am having a hard time trusting Anthony.”  
“Why?” He asked. Oh this was going to be heated I feared.   
“To be totally honest with you,” She started. “It’s because you live alone in a place like this, go to school at South Central, have a friend interrogate me, and are poor and mexican.” She mumbled off and the last few words were inaudible.   
“Ok well you can take me home if you feel the need to,” I said partially wishing she would.

**Author's Note:**

> requests welcome! Comment below if you liked it.


End file.
